


Late Night Calls

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Juvia finds love after a late night call from an ex.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Late Night Calls

Juvia couldn't believe it when Natsu called her out of nowhere. When an ex boyfriend calls suddenly, something's wrong. Dread overtaking her, she feared the worst. Once colorful romantic scenarios had now lost their shine and any fantasies she had of a future with him were dead. The two, however, had salvaged a friendship from the burning wreckage of their break up and though they couldn't rekindle that flame ever again, Natsu had come through as one of her most protective friends. 

That's why when he suggested to her to put herself back on the market, she didn't hesitate. But failed relationship after failed relationship turned her world to a hazy gloomy rain filled globe and nothing less. She felt safer going on as Gloomy Juvia, the woman of rain. Always playing it safe, staying within the lines, Juvia fell into a monotone routine and by the time Natsu had found her again, the streets were flooding. And once again those familiar words came out of the pink haired man's mouth. "You need to get over me. I know I fucked up and hurt you, but there's someone you should meet." 

Trusting his words, Juvia listened and let Natsu set her up. As nervous as she could be about meeting someone new, it was also exciting. However, Juvia wasn't sure what to think when Natsu told her he was taking her to a "women only" club. Being her ex, yes Natsu knew first hand about her sexuality, and was one of the only ones she trusted to keep it a secret. But one thing was suspicious to her. If the club was for females only, what was Natsu going to do? She had to know. "But if you're taking Juvia to a club for only women, what are you going to do, Natsu-kun?"

Sometimes Juvia hated that laugh. "I'm going with Gray to the bar across the street. But there's a lady that works at the one I'm sending you to and I want you to meet her. Even if you don't end up falling in love again, give her a chance, alright?" 

She decided to humor him. "Juvia will try."

The fated evening came along. She dressed in her best and walked out to meet the pink haired pal that was determined to drag her into a new relationship it seemed. Motion sickness being a burden on him, they walked together. 

"Are ya nervous?" Dark eyes sparkled with mischief as Natsu checked to see if Juvia was getting cold feet. 

Blue curls waved with the shake of her head. "Juvia's excited. Natsu-kun said Cana-san likes beer, right?" She produced a basket with hand stitched beer cozies and alcohol in abundance.

Natsu laughed, "Yeah, it's one of the things she likes. I better get going, she's gonna be here soon." He stopped and walked away, headed to meet Gray and leaving Juvia all alone to panic.

Just when she was ready to drop the basket and cry, a car pulled up and a woman with the most beautiful brown hair and a gorgeous figure strode over and smiled. "Excuse me, are you Juvia?"

Juvia blushed and nodded. "Yes. Juvia is Juvia." It was all she could think to say as she tried to slow her beating heart.

"I'm Cana, Natsu's friend, He wasn't kidding when he said you're cute." She teased and looked at the basket as Juvia held it out. "Is that fo-" She was cut off.

Juvia nodded and smiled. "It's for Cana-san." 

"Let me put it in the car and we can head inside, I'll buy the first round." She accepted the basket and motioned for Juvia to walk with her. 

As they talked, Juvia learned that rebounds aren't so bad and sometimes it's okay to let a friend set you up, even when that friend was an ex to begin with. Sometimes it's easier to be set up than to get shot down. Sometimes we just need a little nudge, even if it comes in the form of a late night call from an ex boyfriend.


End file.
